The Show Must Go On
by blahosaurus
Summary: A deformed pantomime, a world that is hers, and not hers. It doesn’t matter what happens. Everything will be fine in the end because, after all, the show must go on.


The Show Must Go On

_Another hero, another mindless crime, behind the curtain, in the pantomime_

I prayed that Inu-yasha would stay in the hut we had locked him in. I prayed and I hoped, that he wasn't as rash on this moonless night as on any other.

The demon had caught us on the worst time possible, another rash attack with the lust of the shards in their eyes, but this time the monster already possessed three shards.

This reeked of Naraku.

I picked myself up, yet again, because it was what I must do. Skinned knees and open wounds. Tired eyes and still beating hearts. I didn't belong here, but I did. It was fate, destiny, coincidence, luck.

Was it all meant to be?

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango bellowed, the name of the attack giving her power, strength. The giant boomerang bone whistled through the air, cutting through it and anything else that was in the way.

Shippo trembled on my shoulder.

"Sango!" The name was ripped from my throat at the same time as Miroku's, and he darted towards her. A demon had caught her off guard on her right, slicing open her arm in a straight line. She stumbled backwards, a sudden burst of blood splattering on the dirt.

"Are you ok?" Miroku was back to back with her. They fought like they loved to, together.

"I'm fine, Houshi." She said, but the wince of pain did not pass unnoticed.

"It's Miroku." He said, and they were off, fighting again.

I let loose another arrow.

But there were too many demons. Too many demons, too many bees, too many shards we had to find…

_On and on, does anybody know, what we are living for?_

"Shippo, go hide in the bush, now!" I could at least protect him from this sudden onslaught. There was no time to be sweet on moments like these.

Another few demons burst in a bright pink light, purified out of existence.

**What am I doing here?**

A demon was too close, too close for my wide ranged attack, too close for my comfort, too close for my safety. I raised my bow, and the demon was reflected with a shriek, but another slimy worm like demon with the head of a hairy serpent took this as an opportunity, grabbing my arm between its razor sharp teeth.

Was that the sun peeking?

The pain shot through my arm as skin ripped and both arteries and veins were pierced, making blood spurt out, onto the demon, the dirt, my body, the wind.

I wanted to scream, but I held it in, biting my lip and whimpering. If I screamed, then the only thing I would accomplish would be making Inu-yasha reveal a very important secret, plus putting him in a danger I did not want him to be.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"Argh!" I got an arrow and pierced the demon with it, making it wail and explode into dust.

I fell to the ground, the earth was hard, sweat and blood was pouring.

The demons were so close I could taste them in the fear that lined my mouth.

_Whatever happened, to leave it all to chance?_

I was going to the die.

No. I wouldn't let myself.

"Hit…the…mark…" I closed my eyes because that way I wouldn't see them die, or live. Attack, or rear.

I heard the arrow's song, a comfort and a cruse. Saving me from a terror I didn't want to be within in the first place, but I wouldn't abandon for the world.

"Hit the mark…" I put as much will in that one arrow, I laced it with wishes and hopes, with all the pure spirit I could.

I wasn't going to die. Not here, not _now_.

A wail of pain. A hundred wails of mail. A million wails of pain, and then there was such sudden silence, I though I must be dead.

"Kagome…I…Kagome-chan!" I felt horrible. That attack had taken everything…

I opened my eyes. No demons could be seen, and I could sense purified shards.

Dawn was breaking.

Everything was blurred.

I could see gold.

I could see silver.

And then I could see nothing at all.

_Another heartache, another failed romance._

My arm, was it on fire? It sure as hell…I mean, it really hurt.

Noise comes from around me. It breaks the silence of my mind.

I moan, quietly, but so loud my head is going to split from the sound.

"Kagome!" the sound of Shippo's voice. It's high, childish, innocent, clear.

"Kagome-chan, I'm so glad to see you wake up!" Sango's voice. Feminine but strong. Kirara's mew is laced in with her words.

There is the rustle of cloth and the song of a known staff.

I listen, almost not knowing what I'm listening for, but at the same time aware of exactly what I am doing.

Where is he…?

Fear grows within me in panic.

He isn't…isn't…isn't…

I open my eyes, and close them immediately. There are too many colours, too much light, too much movement.

I take a deep breath.

Someone is talking to me. A lot of someones, but I ignore them.

I lift myself with my good arm. Someone protests, but I shake my head, muttering that I'm ok.

I'm anything but.

My head has stopped spinning, so I open my eyes slowly, taking the hut in which I find myself in. There is someone supporting me up. Did I lose so much blood?

"Where…where's Inu-yasha?" I whisper hoarsely in a voice that doesn't sound like me. Do I really sound so desperate?

They exchange glances, but they don't look pained or sad. They looked…embarrassed? Worried?

Miroku is the one to speak.

"He's with Kikyo-sama." His voice is calm, even, but his eyes say 'I'm sorry'.

"Oh." At least he's alright.

My wound suddenly hurts a lot more. The pain has spread, taking over my chest as well. It's strangely hard to breath.

_On and on, does anybody know, what we are living for?_

"Are you going to be ok, Kagome?" I'm lying down again, tired of being awake already. It's like the bite took away my strength. Or was that my own attack?

"Yes Shippo. I'll be up and about in a few days, you'll see." I comfort, raising my good arm to pat the little kitsune. He smiles charmingly, tail flicking.

"Good." He says. I can see Miroku and Sango smile slightly at the little show he puts up. With a yawn he snuggled down beside me, his warmth a comforting presence.

**Where are you, Inu-yasha?**

**Why aren't you here?**

I push the thoughts down. It's ok. I'm alright.

_The show must go on_

Everything will be fine in the end.

_The show must go on_

I drown in darkness.

_Outside the dawn is breaking, on the stage, that holds our final destiny_

The sun smiles at my face, warming my skin in patterns. I don't want to wake up, to shake off the blanket of ignorance and into a world where I am another piece in destiny's hands.

There is a hand on my forehead, brushing back my hair. The skin the brushes against mine is rough, but the touch is gentle.

I open my eyes.

The hand is suddenly gone. I feel cold somewhere inside.

Even blurred, I know it's Inu-yasha who sits beside me.

"How do you feel, wench?" He whispers. Why is he whispering? I look around the room. We are alone.

Why are we alone?

_The show must go on_

I guard my heart like a treasure, covering it away from him.

"I'm ok." I lie.

**How's Kikyo?**

But I say nothing. I can't.

_The show must go on_

I try to sit up. I feel much better now, the loss of blood not affecting me as it did before.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask. His hands are on me, first pushing me down, and then helping me sit up.

"Er…" He says. I look at him, and yet his eyes do not lock with mine.

He doesn't know?

When did he get back?

_Inside my heart is breaking_

He's so close, I can feel his warmth, I can feel his breath, I can smell his scent and hear his heart beat. He's so close it's frustrating, because, though I see him right here, I will never be able to grasp him. He shouldn't be owned, by me or anyone, but yet he is bound to hell by a dragging of hearts and pulling of hands.

"Don't look so guilty. I'm alright." And now he looks angry, but at least he's looking me in the eyes.

I love it when he looks me in the eyes.

And my heart throbs at his betrayal.

But it's alright. As long as he's here. With me.

_But my smile still stays on…_

And I nod at his silence, as if he's told me the answer to my question, insignificant in itself.

"I'm sorry." He says. It hurts even more. But..

"It's ok."

Even though it's not.

_The show must go on_

I must remain in this world, because I'm bound to it, because of a duty I have to the people I have killed, because I _want _to.

_The show must go on_

So everything is ok.

Everything is fine.

_I must find the will to carry on with this…_

Another day, another night, another battle.

Another horde of demons attack, but this time the moon hangs in the sky, blessing us with the lifted secret Inu-yasha holds.

_On with the show!_

"Shippo! Get down!" I missed again, but Sango covered my mistake, like always. I shoot another arrow, another death, another save.

_On with the show!_

"Kagome, will you get out of the way?" Inu-yasha's roar, of course.

**No**!

And my caused distraction almost draws another invisible scar on his skin, but my arrow purifies the oncoming demon.

_On with the show!_

He glares at me, and my smirk is his, copied and pasted.

And everything is ok, because nothing is ever quite real when I'm here.

_(The show must)_

_The_

_Show_

_Must_

_Go _

_On_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_A/N_

Indeed it must, Freddie. Indeed it must.

Review or I'll send the tellytubbies to your house.

_(I know I missed some of the lyrics, leave me alone!) _


End file.
